WASTMYYG Revised
by Youko'sgirl16
Summary: When the American Spirit Team Meets the Yu Yu Gang is now revised. I have gotten my inspiration back and now look forward to finishing this and make it my best story to date. There will be romance but it will be on the back burner for the moment.


I'm Backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Its been nearly two years since I wrote anything and for that I am truly sorry taking me this long to even get back to writing this, but a promise is a promise and I going to right the best damn story that I ever had. If you like it I thank you and if you don't, then that is fine as well. I hope you enjoy the edited version of American Spirit Team Meets the Yu Yu Gang. It slightly the same but I fixed it abit to make it sound better. Also I don't have a beta for this so please excuse my crappy spelling and grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hukasho or it's characters, I do however own Charlie, Shane, Dan, and Amber. Kurushimu belongs to my one of best friends more or less. Charlie, Amber, Rachael, and Kuru all are a bit like my friends and I.

Also if you want to find out more about Kurushimu's past go to my friend, Vampire Isirith and click Meeting The Team. Also read her other stories they are good.

Just a reminder, every time Hiei, Dan or Rachael read someone's mind or speaking telepathically, it will be like this _Baka._ When the person personal is thinking it will be **Baka**.

Summary: What happens when a team that consist of a Human, a fire/water demon, kitsune/fire demon, and a kitsune/ice demon meets up with a team that consist of a midget fire/ice demon, A human who use way to much gel, A human that is a complete idiot, and A very smart kitsune that's taking refuge in a human body. Well that what happens when you get the American Spirit team and the Yu Yu gang together. You will be in for a bit romance, funny moments, some black mail, and more.

_**No One's P.O.V**_

"Kurushimu!" A toddler yelled urgently. The doors opened and a girl stepped in. The young girl had long sultry strait black hair with tips that were dyed red. Her eyes were a piercing dark emerald. She stood about 6'1, which was taller than the normal girl then again Kurushimu wasn't normal. "What do you want Binky Breathe?" She said broadly.

"Will you stop calling me that? I have to hear it from Yusuke every day." The toddler said angrily. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Koenma, your still a Binky Breathe to me," She said just to annoy him, and it was working.

"Anyways, I called you here because I need you to go to the United States and talk to my cousin Shane. I want you to ask him if he would transfer his Spirit Detectives.

"Why on in deepest depths of Makai would you make me of all people go to your annoying cousin?" Kurushimu asked in a bored manner but those who knew her could tell she was pissed.

"I have a case that may be to big to for Yusuke and the gang to handle and besides if I send Botan, Shane will more than likely kill her and I will be down on grim reaper. Know get going before I give you George's work load." There was a slight widening her eyes when he said that.

"Right away Koenma." She said as she bowed and quickly left the room.

_**Rachael's P.O.V**_

"Charlie, Dan, Amber, get your asses down here. Shany boo our lovable boss wants us and you know how cranky he gets when he doesn't have his bottle." I called up the steps. As soon as the words left my mouth the faint of screams could be heard coming from my communicator. Just as I closed the communicator, Daniel and Amber came down..

Amber Rouge, ahh so many things to say so little time, she is the only sane one out of the four us, maybe that has to do with the fact that she is the only human in our little group and the youngest at seventeen. Amber has long mid-length blonde hair that she would normally keep in a high ponytail, and she had greenish-blue eyes that could normally be set in a glare. She was about 5'8, and at the moment she was currently dress in nothing but a brown shirt with a skull on it and blue jeans.

Next is Daniel Hush or Dan, as we like to call him is our lovable but at the same time annoying kitsune/neko. Though he is seven hundred and five, he looks sixteen and tends to acts every bit of it. Dan has short reddish-brown hair that he keeps spiked and deep chocolate brown eyes that always as a playful glint in it. He is the tallest of us standing at 6`1. At the moment he was wearing a blood red shirt and blue jeans.

Charlie is our resident half fire and half water demon who has the personality to match. One minute she can be calm and sweet like water and the next she can be down right evil and angry like fire. Her evil side as we like to call it comes out when you hurt her or her friends or when Dan calls her "Shorty" since she only stands at 5'5. She has deep sapphire eyes that is really expressive and short blue hair with the bangs that fall just to her shoulders She has blue eyes and short blue, though her bangs are long. With her small stature and looks most tend to think that she is a full water or ice demon. She just turned three hundred two months ago, but looks seventeen.

"Yea Shorty, come on." Dan said laughing all of a sudden Dan was binded and hanging upside down of the top of the ceiling. Amber and I started laughing, while Charlie came down. She was wearing a blue tank top with a blue jean jacket cover it and a blue jean skirt.

"Dan, you know she hates being called that." Amber said

"Will you put him down right now we don't have the time. Shane wants us." I said sharply. Charlie looked at Dan before releasing him, causing him to crash in the ground. "I meant gently Char, gently." She gave a casual shrug and walked past him, not before kicking him in the shin.

"What does he want?" Charlie asked as we went into the hallway that led to Shane's office.

"I don't know you'll have to find out on your own." I said as we went inside. "Hello Shany Boo, I thought it was your bed time. You know how cranky you get when you don't get your nappy time." I said in a high-pitched voice that annoyed the hell out of him. Man I love my job. He glared at me as we came in.

Shane was prince of the American branch of Spirit world and he has the biggest crush on Amber I have ever seen. He always turn into a blubbering mess every time he has to talk to her which make me wonder sometime why I work for him. He has short curly dirty-blonde hair and icy-blue eyes, and is about 6'3. I really don't know his real age, he says that he is twenty but I think that he is only saying that because he looks like it. Oh and if your wondering why I keep calling him Shany Boo and treating him like a baby it is because he turns into a baby when he gets mad enough, but enough about him and more about me.

I'm six hundred and ninety-nine, though I look 16. I have deep honey-brown hair that comes to my but and hazel-green eyes and I'm 5'11. I'm half kitsune, half ice demon. At the moment I was wearing a black shirt that said, "If I had a dime for every time you said a stupid remark. I'd be rich." and blue jeans.

Oh I almost forgot, I can read minds and so can Dan. Oh and that Dan and I are cousins. When we were younger, our tribe leader told us, that we were the chosen one or something. To tell you the truth I wasn't listening to a word that crazy old man was say, but being able to read peoples minds comes in handy for time to time. Maybe it would have help to listen to what the wind bat had said, because when Dan was eight and I was three, we found out that the tribal leaders had read the scroll wrong and they banished us. And then had the nerve to send assassins on us. Needless to say, we kill the assassins and then our tribe.

As I sat down I had noticed a girl was standing right beside him. She had long black hair, which had red tips and dark green eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt that say 'Die all you Idiots." in big bold red letters. She also had some faded black jeans.

"Who's the chick?" Dan said bluntly causing Amber to hit him on the shoulder, hard.

"This is Kurushimu Haromishi. She works for my cousin Koenma. She says that he needs you to come to Japan and help his spirit team with some thing, but she doesn't know what."

Oh I may have forgotten to mention that I am the leader of Team Salas, not Salsa, I also forgot to tell you that my name is Rachael Williams. I seem to be a real space case lately. Oh well moving on to what I was saying. Our job is to put away demons around the American demon world and bring them to Shane. We have been working, more like black mailed into working for him for the past five years, but more on that later.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to go to Japan to help a cousin of yours and you don't know what it is about?" Amber said, as he nodded while eyeing her, but as usual she didn't take notice. Sometimes I wonder how the hell she has yet to realize that he has a crush on her I mean anyone can tell that guy's got it bad for her.

"Well that's just plain dumb." Charlie said.

"Yes I know but I want you to go anyways and see what is going on over there. I must warn you though. Prince Koenma most likely is in his toddler form."

"You mean everyone in your family turn into toddlers?" I asked astonished. "Wow you guys must have has a shitty childhood." Shane chose to ignore me instead of replying.

"What's in it for us?" Charlie asked. Leave it to Charlie to always want something in return.

"You get all the free food you want." He said. He knew he hit a soft spot there. If it is one thing you should know about Charlie is that she loves food.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get going." She said

"Well I have been thinking about seeing Genkai again. Alright lets go." I said as the others nodded.

_**FF to Japan**_

The whole way to Japan, Charlie was going on about the food there and I saw Kurushimu glaring at nothing.

"So Kurushimu, why did your mother name you suffering?" Charlie asked. Some times it was good to be Japanese and understand it. Amber looked shock. It didn't surprise me, because she is American and hadn't taken up Japanese yet though one would think she would since she has lived with us for over six years. I sometimes wonder on how her minds work sometimes, there is only so much mind reading can do.

"Do you want to find out?" She said bitterly. Seeing that she was not bluffing, Charlie quickly backs off and went to bug Dan.

"You shouldn't try scaring people. It really doesn't help you in life." I said a softly tying to be nice, for my efforts I was given a glare.

"Who said that I was ever trying to?" she replied curtly.

"No one but your tone suggested it," I replied.

"You really shouldn't assume things like that, now should you?" she said looking over her shoulder.

"Really?" I asked with sarcasm dripping in the word.

"Whatever I don't have time for this. I will meet you there. Prince Shane should tell you the rest. I must tell Prince Koenma of your arrival." Kurushimu said as she left through a portal. When she was gone, the portal closed behind her. I looked at Shane.

"So Shany are you going to show us the way or what?" I said. He blew some of his curly dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes and sighed.

"All you have to do is go through this portal." another portal appeared. "There will be a blue ogre name George will be waiting for you on the other side." We said good-bye to Shane and walked threw the portal. Every time I take a trip in a portal, it always leaves a sickening feeling and this time was no different.

"We're here. Lets eat!" Charlie said as we stepped out of the portal and looked around the Japanese Spirit World.

"Shorty, we have to wait until George gets here." Dan said. Charlie was about to hit him when a blue ogre came over. We all had to looked up at him, because he was even taller than Dan.

"Are you the people that work for Prince Shane?" He asked in Japanese and I nodded.

"Yes, you must be George then." I replied in Japanese.

"Yes I am, Lord Koenma wants you now." He said. I nodded and we followed him down a long hallway. When we reached a pair a grand doors we went threw. When we enter the room I saw Kuru talking to a toddler and a girl. The toddler had honey-brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a blue shirt and pants and on his forehead had the word Jr. on it.

The girl had blue hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono. Kuru seemed to be rather agitated by what was being said. I also saw four men standing in the room.

The first one had orange hair and beady brown eyes. He was wearing a light-blue school uniform. _I'm thinking that he is the baka of the group; _I quickly surveyed every one else_, and also the ugliest._ I could tell for his aura that he was human that had spiritual awareness like Amber.

The guy next to him had black shoulder length hair that was slick back. _How much gel does he use a day?_ I thought looking at him. _Well thank god he's not dumber than the other, and he's cute. That's a plus._ I thought. He was also wearing a school uniform, but his was green. I knew that he was human, but he had demon energy in him. I looked at the guy closest to Kuru.

He had long red hair and bright emerald-green eyes. He was wearing a light, almost pink, red school uniform. I also sensed that this human had Youko's spirit residing in him. _So that is what happened to him sixteen years ago. I always wonder about that. Oh well it looks like I got the better deal by leaving._ I thought as I looked at the shortest of the group.

_A fire demon and ice demon. Now whom do I know that is a fire and ice demon. Oh yea Hiei. I see that he is still wearing all black._ I thought as I gave him a quick over. He had defining hair that had a whit star bust in the middle. _A Kormoie Ice Demon to be exact._ _I see Hiei doesn't remember me._ I thought as I saw him look at me with confusion. I put up I mind block to talk with Dan.

_Hey Dan guess who's here? _

_I'm guessing Youko and Hiei. _

_Bingo, but it seems that they can't remember who we are._

_It would seem so. We did depart without their knowledge and we're in our human forms. They haven't seen them remember. _

_True, but you left first remember. So they should at lest have the decency to remember me. My demon form is a bit like my human form only with a few differences. _He gave a nod and I broke our connection. He not stupid as people like to think, he only plays it up to get attention and make the enemy think that he's to stupid to fight.

"Welcome Team Salas. We are glad you came." The toddler said in near perfect English. Charlie and Dan looked at him in surprise. Apparently, they didn't listen when Shane told us that Lord Koenma maybe in his toddler form.

"You can talk!" Charlie said.

"No shit Sherlock." Amber said before looking at Koenma.

"Nice to meet you Koenma sir." I said

"That toddler is Lord Koenma? But he is just a kid!" Dan and Charlie said as both Amber and I hit them on the head.

"Sorry about our teammates." Amber said

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I had the same reaction when I first me meet Binky Breathe." Slick said. Amber, Charlie, Dan and I started laughing.

"Man, you're just as bad as Ray." Dan said in between laughs. "She calls our boss Shany Boo" When our laughs subsided, Koenma spoke.

"Now that we have that out of our system, I would like you to meet your new partners." He said as he pointed at me. "They are from the American part of the Reikai."

"Wait, I thought that there was only one spirit team." Slick said.

"No, there are seven branches. One for each continent of the Ningenkai, Reikai, and Makai." I said. He nodded satisfied.

"Yes well, this is Team Salas' leader, Rachael Williams." I gave a slight nod.

"Sup"

"Next to her is Amber Rouge."

"What's up?" She said. He pointed to Dan.

"Daniel Hush."

"Don't let his last name fool you one bit." Amber said with a slight snicker and Dan glared at her.

"And last but not least Charlie Walker."

"Hey guys," She said eyeing the short demon.

_Down Charlie, and stop think x-rated thoughts. It's just plain sick._

_Awe come on!_

_Want to try it? See what happens. _She sighed but nodded. I took the chance to read everyone's thoughts.

_How many different ways can I kill that blue hair midget? God, why have to surround me with idiots, especially the ones that are girly and boy crazy._ Kuru thought while glaring at Charlie.

_Hmm, which ones hotter the blonde chick or the short one. _The baka thought. I just rolled my eyes.

_Their leader seems to look familiar but from where._ Red thought.

_Good Youko, you're thinking. _

_Who said that? _

_You must ask the right questions. _

_Ok then, should I know you? _

_Now that is the right question. (1) _I broke our connection, and decided to listen to what Koenma was saying.

"Team Salas, this is Team Uramishi. The leader more or less is Yusuke Uramishi." Koenma pointed to Slick. "Beside him is Kazuma Kuwabara." The baka came over to me.

"Hey baby, want to go out sometime?" He said taking hold of my hand. I ripped it from him and took out my katanas and put it to his neck.

"Now if you value your life and you don't want these katanas in your head, I think you will want to back off." I said glaring and holding the swords tighter that started to draw blood. He took the hint and back away. "Does any one else want to try that?" I said.

"Shot down by another one and this one has katanas." Yusuke said. "And besides don't you like Yukina?" He said and Hiei glared at him.

"She is the only girl for me." Kuwabara said.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Amber said.

"Moving on, the red head is Shuichi Minamino but we call him Kurama."

"How do you do?" He said in a soft but deep voice.

"And the short one right here is Hiei Jaganshi, but I personally call him Midget" Kuru said pointing at him. He glared at her.

"Who are you calling Midget? Baka Onna!" Charlie Dan and I stifled a laugh and Amber looked confused.

"He called her an idiot woman, " I whispered trying to help poor Amber.

"You're shorter than my sword, chibi demon. Better yet you are as tall as one of my legs." Just then I realized that Kuru had a guillotine sword on her back.

"Hey Kuru?" I asked she looked at me. She must have recognized the first part of her name.

"What's with the nick name?" She said.

"Would you rather I call you suffer?" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you want?"

"Where did you get that guillotine sword from?" She took a glance at it and back at me.

"Oh this. I made it."

"Yeah right, girls can't make swords." Dan said. Amber drew her katana, Charlie took out her ninja stars, and Kuru put her hand on the handle of her guillotine. Amber put her katana near Dan's throat, and I put my katanas tips near the middle of his chest. Charlie was aiming at his head.

"Are you forgetting that it was I who made all of our weapons?" I asked glaring.

"So want to repeat that again?" Amber said coolly. Kuwabara had to hold Kuru back. She seemed to be putting up a pretty good fight against him. It seems that he was the one who had to hold her when she wanted to kill someone.

"No, no. I didn't forget. Now there is no need to be so rash." He said shaking some.

"And I thought Kurushimu was bad. Now we have three more to the edition." Yusuke said.

"Shut up Yusuke. Or do I need to remind you of the time you pissed me off?" Kuru asked still being held by the idiot.

"Not really," He grinned sheepishly while at the same time, eyeing her sword.

"That enough you two. Yusuke, Kurushimu, take Team Salas to their rooms. I will tell you of your mission tomorrow. You're dismissed. Goodnight." He gave a nod and waved us off. Everyone left the room.  
_

(1)I love that scene from I robot.


End file.
